Sway
by AkariHanaa
Summary: "Ajak juga teman teman SMP mu, siapa namanya? Ah! Kiseki no sedai! Kalau mereka tidak datang, aku sendiri yang akan menculiknya". Kalimat itu terngiang di kepala jenius milik Akashi Seijuurou. Baginya tak ada yang aneh, malah kalau ada yang aneh adalah, apa yang terjadi pada Ayahnya? Cover not mine!
1. Chapter 1

" _Ajak juga teman teman SMP mu, siapa namanya? Ah! Kiseki no sedai! Kalau mereka tidak datang, aku sendiri yang akan menculiknya_ "

Tit

Kalimat itu terngiang di kepala jenius milik Akashi Seijuurou. Baginya tak ada yang aneh, malah kalau ada yang aneh adalah, apa yang terjadi pada Ayahnya?!

.

.

.

 **Sway**

Disclaimer:

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

.

.

.

Oh yaampun yang benar saja. Ada apa dengan Ayahnya hari ini? Dari tadi pagi Ia terus berceloteh tentang sesuatu yang tidak penting. Ia ulangi lagi: **berceloteh**. Padahal biasanya kalimatnya mencapai keiritan makhluk _phantom_ bersurai biru. Belum lagi yang dicelotehkannya ujung ujungnya masalah jodoh.

" _Seijuurou, cepat cari pendamping sana. Kau sudah kelas tiga, sebentar lagi lulus. Kuliah lalu mengambil alih perusahaan. Oh mengapa waktu terasa begitu singkat?_ "

Atau

" _Seijuurou, berikan aku mantu yang manis imut imut. Selain itu berikan aku cucu yang manja. Yang tidak seperti dirimu, aku bisa mati bosan kalau cucuku seperti dirimu_ "

Hello? Ayah dari cucumu itu adalah anakmu! Ya pantas saja kalau sifatnya mirip dengan anakmu!

Dan Seijuurou merutuki otaknya yang kenapa dengan tiba tiba berfikir seperti itu.

Dengan kasar Ia mengambil iPhone merahnya—dibuat khusus untuk Akashi Seijuurou seorang, demi membuat karakternya lebih terlihat—dan dengan cekatan menulis email yang diperuntukkan _kawan kawannya_.

 _Send._

Dan bibir menawan itu menyeringai.

.

"Apalagi maunya Akashi menyuruh kita berkumpul seperti ini?". Untuk kesekian kalinya pemuda berkulit _tan_ yang nampak gagah itu menggaruk kepalanya. Menanti sang mantan kapten yang membuat janji, tapi malah terlambat.

"Entahlah _nodayo_ , tapi aku rasa akan jauh lebih berbahaya jika kita yang terlambat". Jari jari panjang menaikkan bingkai kacamata yang tidak merosot. Menutup matanya yang lelah dan duduk dikursi panjang milik taman.

"Akashi- _kun_ tidak sejahat itu". Pemuda dengan surai sewarna langit musim panas menatap temannya dengan pandangan aneh. Bahkan sampai sekarang Ia tak mengerti kenapa Akashi selalu ditakuti oleh makhluk dengan berbagai warna ini.

" _Mou_! Kuroko _chhi_ selalu saja membela Akashi _chhi_ _ssu_! Bela aku juga dong _ssu_!". Kali ini pemuda bersurai pirang yang bersuara. Jika Kise Ryouta bukanlah sahabatnya, sudah dipastikan _Ignite pass_ milik Kuroko Tetsuya dengan senang hati diarahkan ke wajahnya.

"Kise _chin_ berisik"

 _Kraus kraus_

Dan semua iris menatap pemuda titan dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Apakah pemuda ungu itu tidak bisa berhenti makan barang sebentar?!

"Kenapa?"

"Murasakibara- _kun_ , apakah karna cemilan cemilan manis itu kau bisa tumbuh setinggi itu?"

Dan kini semua mata tertuju pada Kuroko Tetsuya. Apalagi dengan pertanyaan _absurd_ itu?!

Belum lagi Murasakibara menjawab. Sebuah _limousin_ terparkir tepat didepan taman. Pintu terbuka dan menunjukkan surai indah, serta tubuh atletis miliknya yang dibalut jas hitam mahal.

Sempurna.

Tak ada yang berkedip. Oke, Kuroko Tetsuya berkedip. Bintang imajiner muncul dari kedipan matanya. Memberi tanda bahwa Ia menyukai apa yang dilihatnya—

Hn?

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu. Aku terpaksa bersiap terlebih dahulu"

 _Baritone_ itu menyadarkan mereka dari kesempurnaan milik Akashi Seijuurou. Oh, sempurna ya, Tetsuya?

Hn?—lagi

"Ayo masuk. Aku akan menjelaskannya didalam"

.

"Jadi ayahku mengundang kalian di acara ulang tahunku"

"Kau bercanda"

"Kau tidak serius _ssu!_ "

"Konyol Akashi"

 _Kraus kraus_

Hening. Akashi hanya membuang nafas pelan. Sungguh jawaban yang sudah diprediksinya. Walau si surai biru ternyata tidak memberi jawaban.

"Aku tidak bercanda". Akashi duduk tegap sambil bersender nyaman pada sofa mobil. Dan saat itu juga, Kuroko menawarkan air putih yang Ia ambil tidak jauh dari dirinya. "Akashi- _kun_ , minum?"

Dan botol itu diterima dengan senang hati oleh Akashi, "Terima kasih, Kuroko"

"Jadi, kalian tidak perlu persiapan. Semuanya sudah disiapkan. Kalian hanya perlu datang, dan menghadiri pesta sampai selesai. Oh mungkin satu dua kali berbincang dengan Ayah dan Ibuku"

Dan iris berbagai warna lagi lagi memandang heran. Bagi pemuda _tan_ , lebih baik langsung pulang kerumah dan membaca _Mai-chan_ sepuasnya daripada mengikuti acara formal seperti itu. Belum lagi bagi pemilik surai pirang. Menurutnya oke saja ikut acara seperti itu. Tapi dia itu model! Ia harus berpakaian pantas, bukan dengan jas sekolah seperti ini!

Dan bagi Midorima Shintarou, Ia lebih baik belajar—mengingat mereka sudah kelas tiga dan membutuhkan waktu ekstra berkali lipat. Dan si merah ini malah dengan seenak jidatnya mengajaknya ke acara seperti itu? Oh! Yang benar saja!

Murasakibara Atsushi sama sekali tidak merespon. Bagi Akashi, Ia pasti akan meresponnya dengan—

"Aka _chin_ , disana akan ada banyak makanan kan?"

—seperti itu

"Tentu saja, ini adalah pesta formal yang mewah. Ayahku menyewa Gordon Ramsey, jika kalian ingin tahu"

Tidak ada nampak sedikitpun kesombongan di nadanya. Hanya nada bosan seperti Ia bilang _Aku mandi tiga kali sehari_

"Siapa Gordon Ramsey? Ngomong ngomong"

Untuk kesekian kalinya—iris warna warni melihat dengan tidak percaya Kuroko Tetsuya

 _Anak ini!_

.

" _Maid_ dan _butler_ ini yang akan membantu kalian bersiap. Aku tunggu diaula". Sejurus kemudian, Akashi Seijuurou sudah menghilang bersama bawahannya—errr mereka tahu karna sedari tadi pemuda dengan umur dua puluh limaan tersebut terus terusan mendesaknya seperti

"Seijuurou- _sama_! Tamu kebanggaan sudah datang! Anda seharusnya tidak boleh terlambat dan menyambutnya, Masaomi- _sama_ dan Shiori- _sama_ menanyakan keberadaanmu!"

Atau yang lainnya.

 _Kiseki no sedai_ tiba tiba merasa berterima kasih pada Kuroko. Yang telah mengembalikan _oreshi_ pada tubuh aslinya. Jika tidak, sudah dipastikan pemuda dua puluh limaan itu hanya tinggal nama.

"Aomine- _sama_ /Kise- _sama_ /Midorima- _sama_ /Murasakibara- _sama_ "

Koor dari _butler_ seketika membuyarkan pikiran mereka yang masih saja berterima kasih pada Kuroko. "Ya?", jawab mereka tanpa sadar sama sekali

"Silahkan bersiap disebelah sini"

Dan yang dipanggilpun dengan santai berjalan menuju tempat yang ditunjukkan. Tunggu sepertinya ada yang kurang?

Kuroko Tetsuya hanya mematung. Selain dilupakan oleh _maid_ dan _butler_ , Ia juga dilupakan ole teman temannya. Oh, bolehkah Ia pulang?

Kuroko pun menepuk pundak salah satu barisan _maid_ yang tersisa. "Maaf, apakah aku boleh pulang saja?"

"HUWA!"

 **To Be Continued**

 **Absurd sekaleeeehh yaampun lel malem malem ada ide ini. Tidak apalah berbagi sedikit wkwk**

 **Ohiya ini ff** ** _twoshoots_** **saja. Jadi chapter depan kembali diselesaikan wkwk. Semoga terhibur!**

 ** _Ciao!_**

 ** _Akari Hanaa_**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

 **Sway**

Disclaimer:

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

 ** _no profit gained~_**

 **status ff** ** _twoshoots_** **dicabut. Karna pada akhirnya saya gatau chapter berapa ini selesai XD**

 **selamat menikmati!**

 ** _Peluk cium dari istri AA'Seijuurou_**

.

.

.

Latar aula pribadi milik keluarga Akashi disulap menjadi aula yang mewah. Tirai tirai cantik sewarna dengan karakter anaknya—yang sedang berulang tahun hari ini, dipilih Ibunya. Katanya biar menambah pekat suasana bahagia keluarga itu. Belum lagi tanggal ini mendekati natal.

Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum profesional terhadap rekan rekan Ayahnya yang sengaja diundang hari ini. Ia juga menyapa perempuan perempuan cantik anak dari rekan rekan Ibunya. Dan ini membuat Seijuurou pusing. Cantik memang, tapi apakah mereka tidak bisa memakai parfum yang biasa saja?

Seijuurou, Ayahnya, Ibunya yakin bahwa parfum parfum itu baru saja dikirim dari berbagai negara. Hanya untuk dipakai hari ini. Dan uh, yang benar saja. Apa mereka mandi parfum?!

Untungnya, bukan hanya Seijuurou yang berpendapat demikian. Keluarga nya memang tidak suka bau parfum menyengat, dari siapapun. Dan oh, bisakah Seijuurou keluar sekarang? Kenapa Ia ditinggalkan begitu saja dengan Ibu dan Ayahnya? Digeromboli remaja-remaja perempuan dengan segudang pertanyaannya? Uh

"Seijuurou- _sama_ , Selamat ulang tahun. Aku menghadiahkan Seijuurou- _sama_ jam tangan The Greubel Forsey Art Piece(*) dengan warna yang aku pesan khusus untuk Seijuurou- _sama_. Semoga Seijuurou- _sama_ menyukainya". Gadis dengan surai pirang menunduk tersipu malu, tidak mampu melihat Seijuurou.

Seijuurou sempat tersipu juga melihatnya. Menurutnya ekspresi perempuan itu manis sekali. Untung saja Seijuurou punya pengendalian diri yang luar biasa. Segera Ia mengambil tangan mungil yang dibungkus sarung tangan putih sampai siku, dan menciumnya lembut. "Terima kasih". Dan tak lupa senyum menawan.

Dilakukan secara profesional memang. Tapi siapapun tahu Seijuurou punya ketertarikan dengan perempuan manis itu. Lihat saja matanya, belum bisa beralih menatap wajah manisnya. Dan hal ini langsung diketahui oleh Masaomi, Shiori, James, dan Kaori (kedua orang tua perempuan itu).

.

" _Anata_ , Lihat. Seijuurou sepertinya tertarik dengan Yui- _chan_. Oh! Mereka _cute_ sekali!". Shiori girang luar biasa. Akhirnya Ia bisa melihat ketertarikan Seijuurou terhadap lawan jenisnya. Dan tentu saja, mungkin akan ada proses besar besaran setelah ini.

"Yaampun Yui, pilihanmu tepat nak. Keluarga Akashi memang tak perlu dipertanyakan. Benarkan, Shiori- _san_? Aku rasa kita akan menjadi besan yang cocok". Kaori tersenyum dengan senyum manisnya. anaknya—Yui, yang merupakan percampuran antara Perancis dan Jepang itu sangat mirip dengan Ibunya, terkecuali rambutnya yang pirang karna Ayahnya. " _Oh my Godness, I've never seen Yui like that. Looks like they like each other!_ ". Kesan Perancis masih khas disetiap kata yang James ucapkan. " _Yeah, Seijuurou too. It's been a while since I really looked at my son's growns. Times really flows_ "

Dan keempat orang itu masih terkikik melihat betapa manisnya cara Seijuurou mendekati Yui. Lama kelamaan, gerombolan yang mengerubungi anaknya berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Hanya tersisa Yui dan Seijuurou yang memilih untuk membawanya berkeliling aula.

Yui Aisaka. Irisnya sewarna emas—sekilas mirip dengan kepunyaan Kise Ryouta, tapi bagi Akashi Seijuurou iris milik Yui Aisaka jauh lebih memabukkan. Parasnya tirus dengan pipi merona akibat _blush on_ tipis yang Ia gunakan. Perawakannya ramping bak model internasional. Tidak lebih tinggi dari Seijuurou tentunya. Tapi masih bisa dikatakan sebelas duabelas dengan tubuh profesional Momoi Satsuki, walau bagi Seijuurou tubuh Yui masih lebih bagus. Cara berpakaiannya pun sopan. _Lace dress_ dengan warna pink manis, serta mantel bulu putih dipilihnya untuk menghadiri acara ini. Begitu manis di mata Seijuurou. Belum lagi Ia tidak mandi parfum(maaf saja, perempuan yang lain tercium seperti itu). Oh betapa Seijuurou menyukainya.

"Yui?". Seijuurou menoleh kesamping kiri. Tepat sesaat kerabatnya yang datang dari Hokkaido berlalu.

"Ya, Seijuurou- _sama_?". Yui kembali tersenyum manis.

"Oh ayolah, hentikan _suffix_ itu. Aku kira kita sudah sepakat". Seijuurou kemudian memandang dengan alis bertaut, namun masih tersenyum.

"Ah, Yaampun maafkan aku. hhmm—Seijuurou"

Ada jeda diantara mereka.

"Ya begitu, aku menyukainya kok"

 ** _Dilain tempat_**

"Tunggu Aomine _chhi_! Biar aku yang pilihkan baju kalian. Hei! _Butler-kun_ yang disana! Berhenti memilih baju! Tolong bawakan tumpukan sepatu ini untukku! Hei, kira-kira Kuroko _chhi_ bagus pakai yang mana ya? Aku rasa putih paling bagus. Ngomong-ngomong, Kuroko _chhi_? Kuroko _chhi_ dimana dirimu _ssu_?"

"Cih, Kise kau berisik!"

"Aomine _chhi_ , Kuroko _chhi_ dimana _ssu_?". Kise Ryouta kemudian memberikan setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan dasi biru dongker. Aomine menerima dengan menggaruk kepala. "Tetsu? Aku tidak melihatnya. Tetsu! Oi Tetsu! Berhenti menggunakan _misdirection_ mu!"

"Aku disini dari tadi. Aomine- _kun_ , Kise- _kun_. Dan kumohon, jangan berteriak seperti itu. memalukan". Dan entah sejak kapan surai _baby blue_ itu menyembul sepuluh senti dibawah mereka.

"Kuroko _chhi_!"

"Woah!"

Meski datar. Terlihat sekali bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya merasa kesal karna telah datang. Masih ingat betapa kasihannya Ia ketika ditinggalkan oleh mereka? Oke Ia sudah biasa. Tapi tidak juga ditinggalkan sendirian dirumah orang. Lama lama rasanya Ia perlu meng _ignite pass_ teman temannya yang kurang ajar ini.

"Kuroko _chhi_! Ini! Aku sudah memilihkanmu jas! Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau belum bersiap? Kau sudah mandi?". Kise Ryouta memutar mutar tubuh Kuroko yang terlihat masih menggunakan jas Seirin. Rambut _baby blue_ nya pun masih acak. Walau tak se acak-acakan ketika bangun tidur.

"Belum, apa aku harus mandi?"

"Tentu saja _ssu_! Masih ingat kata Akashi _chhi_ kan? Ini acara formal yang mewah. Undangannya pun aku seribu persen yakin akan sangat banyak dan mereka yang berjabatan tinggi dinegara ini _ssu_. Jadi kau harus kelihatan rapi! Eh? Kuroko _chhi_? Kuroko _chhi_?!"

Terserahlah. Perduli setan dengan ocehannya. Tolong lah, masa hanya untuk menyuruhnya mandi, Kise harus menceramahinya sedemikian rupa? Ia bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus diomeli panjangkalilebar hanya untuk menyuruh mandi ketika si anak tidak mau mandi.

Dan dengan itu, Kise Ryouta ditinggalkan Kuroko Tetsuya yang menghilang entah di kata nomer berapa.

 ** _/SKIP TIME/_**

"Kuroko- _sama_ , izinkan saya untuk memotong sedikit poni anda, agar terlihat lebih rapi". _Butler_ itu menanyainya dengan sopan. Cukup sopan sampai Ia sudah tak mengerti lagi, sebenarnya Ia ada dirumah mantan kaptennya atau dirumah presiden?

"Maaf, _butler-san_ tidak usah dipotong"

"Saya berjanji tidak akan sependek poni—ehem, Seijuurou- _sama_ ". Dan entah kenapa kalimat ini terdengar seribu kali lebih pelan dari kalimat sebelumnya. Dan lagi, Kuroko tidak mengerti kenapa Akashi- _kun_ nya ditakuti oleh orang-orang.

"Lebih pendek satu jari dari inipun aku tidak mau _butler-san_ ". Oh, bukan Kuroko Tetsuya namanya jika menurut. Akashi Seijuurou saja sampai harus melotot lotot demi menang dari anak hilang ini.

"Baiklah Kuroko- _sama_ , bolehkah saya kesampingkan poni anda?"

Kuroko menghela nafas. Jika Ia keras kepala, maka _buter_ ini tidak tau karma. Mulut Kuroko sudah berbusa untuk menyuruhnya berhenti dengan _suffix_ - _sama_ itu. Ia bukan seperti Midorima yang nampaknya sangat tenang dari tadi. Tidak ada protes, tidak ada pertanyaan. _Suffix_ itu terdengar biasa saja untuknya. Atau Kise yang sudah biasa dipanggil demikian oleh fans nya. Atau Murasakibara yang bahkan—uh, Ia tidak mau susah payah menanggapinya. Dan hanya makan sedari tadi. Atau lagi macam orang iseng seperti Aomine. Yang malah menyuruh _butler_ yang menanganinya harus mengucapkannya setiap semenit sekali. Ia hanya Kuroko Tetsuya yang biasa. Bukan apa-apa.

"Boleh saja"

Dan setelah itu, Ia diam seribu bahasa.

.

"Woah! Kuroko _chhi_ kau jadi _machossu_!"

"Kalau maksud Kise- _kun_ **semakin** _macho_ , aku terima". Yaampun, siapa laki laki yang terima dibilang **tidak** ** _macho_** selama ini?

Oh ayolah. Kalaupun Ia **semakin** ** _macho_** , ini karna usaha keras _butler-san_ milik keluarga Akashi.

Kuroko melirik teman temannya yang bahkan dengan pakaian biasa sudah tampan itu semakin tampan. Midorima dengan setelan rompi abu abu tanpa jas luaran yang _fit_ tubuhnya yang tinggi dan atletis. Siapapun pasti tidak melewatkannya. Surainya yang dirapihkan disamping kanan hanya menambah pesonanya.

Ia kemudian kembali melirik Murasakibara dengan rompi putih, dan jas abu abu. Surainya diikat, tapi berbeda dengan cara mengikatnya ketika Ia serius bertanding. Oh sumpah, wajah malasnya bahkan bertambah tampan dengan itu.

Kise Ryouta menjadi objek lirikan selanjutnya. Ia memakai jas biru dongker dengan dasi dan rompi putih. Wajahnya sekarang terlihat jelas tanpa poni pirangnya. Dan Kuroko Tetsuya paham. Mau diapakan, makhluk kuning dengan seribu ocehan dimulutnya itu hanya akan menjadi pangeran jika Akashi tidak lebih tampan darinya. Sayangnya, Kuroko tadi bilang **jika**.

Dan terakhir adalah Aomine Daiki. Ia percaya jika kulit _tan_ nya itu tidak lain adalah hasil daki nya yang melimpah. Sayangnya, ternyata setelah mandi susu dirumah Akashipun tidak membuatnnya bertambah putih. Dan sekarang Kuroko yakin jika kulitnya yang hitam itu hasil dari gen Ayah atau Ibuya.

Kali ini Ia melihat dirinya sendiri dikaca. Kepala meneleng tanda merasa aneh. Oh ayolah, Ia tidak pernah sebelumnya berpakaian formal seperti ini. Ia memakai putih disekujur tubuhnya. Yang sebenarnya menurutnya hanya membuat kulit nya tambah pucat. Tidak ada yang salah dengan pilihan Kise Ryouta. Hanya saja, Ia takut bekesan berlebihan. Surainya yang kanan disisir rapi kebelakang. Poni panjangnya pun ikut disisir kekiri. Helaiannya terbelah disamping kanan.

"Tetsu, sebenarnya kau itu _macho_. Sayangnya kalau aku boleh jujur. Wajahmu itu malah lebih banyak manisnya ketimbang _macho_ "

Dan Aomine Daiki mendapatkan _ignite pass kai_ kecil.

"Ayo _ssu_! Akashi _chhi_ pasti sudah menunggu! Acaranya sebentar lagi juga dimulai!"

 **To Be Continued**

 **OMG OTAK SAYA KESENGGOL OTAK JENIUS SEI-** ** _KUN_** **. Seharusnya saya bikin ini cuman dua chapter—yang entah kenapa tiba tiba saya bikin menjadi chapter berkepanjangan yang tidak tau kapan berhentinya. Jadi saya ucapkan maaf sebesar besar nya karna fanfic ini saya cabut pernyataan** ** _twoshoots_** **nya. Diganti dengan: tidak tau kapan berakhirnya.**

 **Akhir kata terima kasih banyak yang sudah dengan semangat me** ** _review_** **. Terima kasih karna, Yaampun! Ini hanya fanfic biasa dan saya mendapat banyak dukungan!/sujud syukur/**

 **Okay, Sampai ketemu di cahpter depan dan di fanfic lainnya!** ** _Ciao!_**

 **(*)The Greubel Forsey Art Piece adalah salah satu jam tangan termahal didunia. anda bisa langsung googling dengan kisaran harga mencapai sepuluh atau duapuluh milyar rupiah.**

 ** _Akari Haana_**

 ** _Reply for reviews on previous chapter-_**

 ** _CeiCuyaCelamanya-san: yaampun uname mu imut sekali! Haha saya juga merasa kasihan. Sudah update yaa!*chuu_**

 ** _Naruhina Sri Alwas: haha kita lihat saja apa yang terjadi dichapter depan! Semoga Tetsuya menemukan gendernya yang asli(?) aku juga mau kok jadi menantunya Masaomi-san!_**

 ** _Akashi Yukina: haha biasalah orang tua kebelet. Pengen cakepnya nikah udah kaya beli kacang XD jangan-jangan apa hayooo? XD_**

 ** _Guest007-san: ini sudah kilat pakai petir badai yaaa XD_**

 ** _Prince'ss218-san: siap lanjutkan Komandan!*hormat_**

 ** _Hikarusherizawa-san: jangan, nanti AA'Seijuurou sama siapa?*wink_**

 ** _OrangeCaramell-san: siap dilanjutkan! XD_**

 ** _VT Lian-san: yaampun jangan lumer Lian-san! Nanti anda gabisa review lagi.../tendang_**

 ** _Park Rinhyun-Uchiha-san: jangaaaann, sama AA'Seijuurou aja biar cepet punya anak XD/eh?_**

 ** _FriendShit-san: (Kuroko: kasihani aku, FriendShit-san!)_**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oi! Jangan dorong-dorong dong, Aomine _chhi_!"

"Berisik kau Kise! Kalau ketahuan maka tamatlah kita!"

"Aomine- _kun_ sendiri jug berisik"

"Bisakah kalian diam _nodayo_? Lagipula ide siapa pula kita _eavesdropping_ seperti ini hah? _nodayo_ "

"Aka- _chin_ akan kuselamatkan"

"Murasakibara, turunkan aura membunuhmu"

"Aomine _chhi_ sudah dibilang jangan dorong-dorong! HUWA!"

"Oi Kise!/Kise- _kun!_ /Kise- _chin_!"

.

 **Sway**

Disclaimer:

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

 ** _no profit gained~_**

 **Reader-** ** _tachi_** **sabar dulu ya tentang pairingnya. Let's just see what happen to our husbands 'kay** ** _?_**

 **selamat menikmati!**

 ** _Peluk cium dari istri AA'Seijuurou_**

.

.

.

Disinilah Kise Ryouta sekarang. Tersenyum kikuk serta menggaruk tengkuk tanda canggung. Berdiri didepan gadis bersurai pirang dan beriris mata emas—sekilas mirip dengannya. Gadis ini terus terusan menatap Kise nampak tak percaya. Tidak seperti _fans_ nya diluar sana, gadis ini hanya melebarkan matanya sedikit. Kesannya anggun, tenang sekali. ' _Sasuga_ _kolega Akashichhi, bahkan bisa mengendalikannya walaupun kelihatan jelas gadis ini fansku_ '

"Kise Ryouta- _kun_?", akhirnya gadis itu berucap.

"Ah, iya _ssu_ "

"Wah, aku sangat terkejut melihat mu disini. Ah! Benar juga. Seijuurou adalah teman SMP mu kan? Aku _fans_ mu loh"

 _Tuhkan_

"Ah, benar _ssu_. Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak ke aula? errr—"

"Yui, Aisaka Yui. Salam kenal". Gadis itu membungkukkan badannya pelan. Yang langsung dibalas oleh Kise. "Kise Ryouta _ssu_. Tidak usah formal begitu hehe"

"Kalau begitu, baiklah"

"Mau ke aula bareng?". Kise Ryouta kembali menggaruk tengkuk. Rasanya Ia dan Yui harus pergi dari sini sebelum _rainbowhead_ yang berjarak tiga meter itu terlihat. Oh, tolonglah. Lagipula bagaimana caranya mereka tidak terlihat?! Kepala warna warni yang malah terlihat mencolok sekali itu patut dicurigai! Walaupun koridor sedang sepi.

Gadis itu mengangguk singkat dan berjalan mendahului. Kise kemudian memberi isyarat dengan tangan dibelakangnya. ' _Ikuti akussu! Aku takut mati!_ ', kira kira seperti itu pesannya.

Kise teringat sesuatu. Bukankah gadis ini menyebut Akashi dengan nama kecilnya?

" _Ano_ , Aisaka- _san_ sepertinya dekat sekali dengan Akashi _chhi_ ya? Kau memanggil nama kecilnya, tadi 'kan?"

Gadis itu nampak terkejut. "Ah, sebenarnya aku baru bertemu dengannya hari ini. Seijuurou sendiri yang memintaku memanggilnya begitu. Apa dia menyukai ku ya?". Semburat merah tipis terlihat dari pipi tirusnya. Kise Ryouta hanya menggumam. "Heeeh, mungkin saja"

"Benarkah?"

"Aisaka- _sama_ "

Seorang _butler_ muncul tak jauh dari Kise dan Aisaka. "Permisi, aku ada urusan Kise- _kun_ "

"Ah, iya"

Dan gadis itu berlalu bersama _butler_ itu. _Rainbowhead_ pun mau tak mau menarik diri dari persembunyian. "Fyuh! Untung tidak ketahuan". Pemuda _dim_ menyeka keringat di pelipis.

"Salah siapa, aku bilang jangan dorong-dorong _ssu_!".

"Sudah-sudah. Kise- _kun_ membuahkan hasil apa?". Mimik datar milik pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ masih belum lepas dari tampangnya. Midorima hanya menghela nafas dan Murasakibara hanya memakan _snack_ nya kembali. "Entahlah, aku rasa Akashi _chhi_ punya ketertarikan dengannya. Akashi _chhi_ tidak pernah menyuruh kita memanggil nama kecilnya kan?"

"Tidak"

"Baiklah, kita asumsikan bahwa Akashi telah menyukainya."

"Apakah gawat?"

"Dasar Ahomine, kalau orang berbicara itu dengarkan!"

Kuroko kembali menghela nafas. Tidak bisakah mereka melewati satu pertemuan tanpa saling mencela dan tanpa ada adegan saling tusuk-menusuk?

" _Minna_ , aku sedang kesal loh". Kuroko Tetsuya memandang dengan datar. Keempat kepala berbeda warna berhenti sejenak dan kembali pada posisi semula. Dalam hati berteriak ' _Siapa juga yang kesal dengan wajah datar begitu?!_ '. Oh, Kuroko Tetsuya tentunya.

"Lalu bagaimana?". Pemuda _dim_ kembali menyuguhkan atensi pada manusia-manusia berpredikat aneh dihadapanya. "Kita serius mau bantu?"

"Yang tadi itu tidak bercanda kan _ssu_?"

"Aku rasa tidak, dia tengah berbicara dengan ibunya kan?"

 ** _Flashback_**

"Oi Tetsu, ke toilet yuk"

"Ih, Aomine- _kun_ jorok"

"O-Oi!"

"Kalian berisik. Mine- _chin_ kalau mau ketoilet, ketoilet sendiri saja sana. Tidak usah ajak-ajak Kuro- _chin_ "

Koridor yang dilalui oleh _Generation of Miracles_ terlihat sepi. Hanya beberapa _butler_ dan _maid_ yang sibuk berlalu lalang sambil sesekali membungkukkan badan. "Eh? Ayo ke toilet bersama! Kapan terakhir kali kita melakukannya _ssu_?"

"Aku tidak tertarik"

"Aku juga~"

"Aomine- _kun_ , jadi ketoilet tidak?". Kuroko Tetsuya berhenti didepan bilik toilet yang kebetulan mereka lewati. "Ah, tadi saja kau menghina. Ayo!". Aomine merangkul Kuroko dan memasuki toilet.

"Eh? Aku ikut _ssu_!"

"Eh? Kuro- _chin_ juga ikut? Aku juga ikut ah~"

"Murasakibara, jangan bawa makanan kedalam toilet!"

"Eh? Mido- _chin_ ikut juga? Tenang, ini sudah habis kok"

Menit demi menit dilalui kelimanya didalam toilet. _Absurd_ memang. Tapi disini mereka bisa bersenang senang sejenak. Ingatan Kuroko kembali pada masa SMP nya. Tak terasa sama sekali mereka sekarang sudah kelas tiga. Walaupun sudah pernah merasakan terpisah pada saat SMA, terpisah pada saat kuliah pasti menjadi tantangan sendiri. Salahnya sendiri terlalu menyayangi atensi kelima pemuda yang sempat mengukir kenangan bersamanya. Rasanya kalau bisa mereka jangan berpisah. Kalau bisa.

Lamunan Kuroko buyar ketika mendengar nama Akashi samar-samar disebut dari toilet sebrang. Toilet wanita.

" _Okaa_ - _san_ , aku rasa Seijuurou menyukaiku. Lihat saja, baru bertemu Ia sudah memintaku untuk memanggil nama kecilnya"

Samar memang, tapi kalau Kuroko tidak salah tangkap. Isi pembicaraannya seperti itu.

"HAHA Kise! _Punyamu_ kecil sekali!"

"Jahat! Aomine _chhi_ jahat! Memangnya Aomine _chhi_ sudah bangga dengan _milikmu_ yang segitu?!"

" _TEME!_ "

Merasa terganggu dengan acara _eavesdropping_ nya. Kuroko menoleh dan mengarahkan telunjuk pada mulut. "Ssssst"

"Kau sedang apa, Kuroko?"

"Haha! Benar sayang. Shiori- _san_ juga sudah menduganya. Aku rasa kita tinggal memilih tanggal!"

Suara yang lain terdengar. Dan anehnya, sekarang kelima pemuda di bilik sebrang malah bertumpuk mendengarkan, sambil bersembunyi.

" _Okaa-san_ , bagaimana ya rasanya kalau perusahaan Akashi dan Aisaka bersatu? Kita akan hidup kaya selamanya!"

"Oh, yaampun. Yui sayang kau sudah dewasa. Benar, benar sekali. Kau harus menjadi besan Akashi. Ambil semua kekayaannya!"

Dan mau tak mau, kelima pemuda membelalakkan matanya.

 ** _Flashback off_**

"Mau menolong bagaimana caranya? Sudahlah biarkan saja". Aomine menarik kesana kemari dari yang dirasa terlalu ketat. "Aomine- _kun_ , aku tidak tahu kalau kau itu antagonis"

"Heh?"

"Tapi Aomine benar juga. Kau punya ide, Kuroko?"

"Hmmm". Pose berpikir ala Kuroko Tetsuya dilaksanakan. Jari jari mengapit dagu, kepala ditelangkan. "Bagaimana kalau bilang langsung dengan Akashi- _kun_?"

"Kita tidak punya bukti"

"Kita punya lima saksi _ssu_!"

"Ya, saksi yang berteman. Konyol sekali, Kise"

"Jahat _ssu_!"

"Hmmm". Pemuda ungu yang sedari tadi diam mengeluarkan suara. "Lawan kita seorang gadis, _ne_? tidak jantan kalau laki-laki yang melakukannya. Bagaimana jika perempuan?"

"Satsuki sedang tidak ada"

"Betul juga~"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pinjam _maid_?"

"Aku yakin langsung ketahuan oleh Akashi. Mau Akashi yang mana saja"

"Menyewa seorang gadis diluar?"

"Waktu kita tidak banyak, lagipula kalau menyewa kita harus pastikan bahwa gadis itu sopan. Dan juga, nama yang tidak tertera tidak boleh masuk"

"Benar juga"

Percakapan itu kemudian hening. Masing masing kepala berpikir keras bagaimana caranya agar Akashi mendapat pesan dari mereka. Bahwa Aisaka Yui hanyalah seorang materialistic. Dan jangan sampai Akashi jatuh padanya.

"Tetsu"

Tidak dijawab.

"Oi Tetsu!"

"Hn?"

"Kau saja jadi perempuan"

Hening melanda. Beberapa pasang mata agak terkejut dan kemudian mengerahkan atensinya pada pemuda manis bersurai langit musim panas.

"Hm, aku rasa kita akan bilang langsung saja dengan Akashi- _kun_ ". Ditolak secara halus, Kuroko Tetsuya melenggang pergi dari tempat berdiri. "Ayolah! Hanya untuk beberapa jam!"

 ** _Skip time_**

Kuroko Tetsuya merutuki diriya didepan cermin. Kenapa Ia degan mudahnya dibujuk? Kenapa dengan mudahnya Ia menyerahkan kelaki-lakiannya? Kenapa dengan anehnya, gadis yang menjadi pantulannya ini cantik sekali?! Rasanya Ia ingin menghancurkan kaca didepannya dengan jidatnya.

Keempat pemuda berbeda surai membalas dengan ekspresi yang berbeda beda. Kise Ryouta merasa bangga dengan hasilnya. Betapa Ia bersyukur sudah dilahirkan, bekerja sebagai model, dan masih hidup sampai sekarang untuk melihat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang dalam wujud pria saja sudah manis itu, sekarang ber _cross dress_ ria dengan dalih menolong teman yang kesusahan. Betapa malaikan didepannya ini menggodanya!

 _Little black dress_ membalut tubuhnya yang mungil. Dibagian belakang seperempat bahu kebawah adalah kain _tile_ tembus pandang dengan motif bunga bunga. Tangannya dibalut sarung berwarna merah marun sampai siku. Wig yang dipakai berwarna _baby blue_ sewarna dengan rambut aslinya, namun dibagian poni sebelah kanan dan beberapa helai rambut dicat berwarna merah, diikat secara sempurna dengan model _bun_.selendang tipis berwarna hitam tak lupa bersender diantara lipatan tangannya. Kise memilih sepatu dengan model _loafer_ yang tidak terlalu tinggi berwarna merah marun agar Kuroko dengan mudah berjalan. Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa manisnya Kuroko Tetsuya sekarang?

Helaan nafas secara anggun keluar dari mulutnya. "Bisa kita laksanakan misinya sekarang?"

Dan ketiga pemuda—minus Midorima menggangguk mantap dan hormat ala _butler_ kecacingan, ini menurut Kuroko Tetsuya.

' _Bagaimana bisa aku mendekatinya seperti ini?_ '

 **To Be Continued**

 **Hahaha, reader-tachi, dengan ini saya doakan reader-tachi yang berpikiran tentang** ** _iya iya_** **dengan Sei-** ** _kun_** **dan Yui terjawab ya. Saya ingin jawab satu satu reviewnya, tapi mepet waktu kuliah. Jadi dichapter depan saja ya!**

 **Saya gagal lagi, pengennya berakhir dichap ini. Eh malah ngutang lagi.** ** _Gomenne_** **huhu**

 **Segitu dulu deh, ditunggu review nya ya! Luph you all!** ** _Ciao!_**

 ** _Akari Hanaa_**


	4. Chapter 4

Atensi Akashi Seijuurou terus berputar pada kelima kawannya yang seharusnya sudah siap sedari tadi. Acara akan segera dimulai dan kalau mereka tak muncul, maka usaha Akashi membawa mereka terbilang sia-sia. Dan seumur hidupnya, dirinya tak pernah mendengar usahanya sia-sia.

"Satoshi- _san_ "

Pemuda tegap dengan jas hitam yang nampak gagah itu ternyata asisten pribadi milik keluarga Akashi. Segera saja Satoshi beranjak dari depan pintu masuk menuju tuan mudanya, "Ya, ada apa Seijuurou- _sama_?"

"Kau melihat teman-temanku diruang ganti tidak? Seharusnya—"

.

 **Sway**

Disclaimer:

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

 ** _no profit gained~_**

 **Reader-** ** _tachi_** **sabar dulu ya tentang pairingnya. Let's just see what happen to our husbands 'kay** ** _?_**

 **selamat menikmati!**

 ** _Peluk cium dari istri AA'Seijuurou_**

.

.

.

 _Krieett_

Pintu putih besar dengan ukiran sewarna emas terbuka perlahan.

Akashi mengurungkan niat melanjutkan kalimat. Lebih tertarik dengan siapa yang akan datang. Beberapa detik kemudian, dirinya melihat empat pemuda tegap dengan setelan resmi berbagai warna. Mereka berjejer berempat dengan sedikit _space_ ditengahnya.

Akashi berada ditengah ruangan, tidak begitu melihat jelas. Namun entah kenapa seisi ruangan hening seakan menyambut tamu lain yang datang.

"Oi, Tetsu jangan dibelakangku."

Ah, Akashi sadar. Ada yang kurang dari barisan itu. Tentu saja, dimana Kuroko Tetsuya?

 _Drap drap drap_

Tak lama terdengar hentakan sepatu _heels_ yang terasa asing diantara mereka.

"Seijuurou?". Ah, Yui sudah kembali dari toilet rupanya.

Akashi tersenyum manis. "Kau lama sekali."

"Maaf."

" _Woah_ "

Seisi ruangan seakan terhipnotis oleh sesuatu. Akashi kembali melirik, cukup penasaran dengan suasana aula yang tiba-tiba meriah dengan pujian. Fokus Akashi seketika buyar melihat seorang gadis yang lebih pendek diantara keempat pemuda itu menjajakkan kaki sejajar dengan mereka. _Siapa?_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

Tapi surai _baby blue_ itu terasa sangat tidak asing, walaupun ada bagian yang dicat merah. Kalau boleh dikatakan, malah terlalu mengenal surai _baby blue_ itu. Akashi masih mengerjap beberapa kali, sadar atau tidak sadar. Ia tahu, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah gadis yang sejak tadi mencuri pandangan seisi aula.

 _Kuroko? Tunggu!—_

" _Otanjoubi omedetou_ Sei- _kun_ ," dan jujur, entah sejak kapan pemuda yang bertransformasi menjadi seorang gadis belia yang cantik seperti _Barbie_ ini dihadapannya.

 _Chuu_

Dan lagi-lagi Akashi dibuat tercengang. Kuroko Tetsuya baru saja mencium pipinya!

Yui terkejut luar biasa. Aomine bersiul senang. Rencana pertama, berhasil! Terkutuklah Kise dan ide _brilliant_ nya yang menyuruh Tetsu memanggil Akashi dengan mesra seperti ' _Sei-_ kun' dan mencium pipinya ditengah orang banyak!

Kuroko Tetsuya mencibir dalam hati. _Apa yang sedang kulakukan?!_

Diliriknya Kise dan Aomine yang menyeringai senang. Rencana membuat seluruh atensi tertuju pada dirinya tengah dilayangkan dan berbuah manis. Kuroko risih, tentu saja. Terbiasa diabaikan membuatnya risih menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi yang lebih parah, kenapa dirinya harus sampai mencium pipi si pemuda tampan?!

Akashi mengerjap pelan menerima informasi yang tiba tiba menyerbak didalam otaknya. Dengan sedikit gemetar, Akashi menangkup pundak Kuroko dihadapannya, "Apa… yang terjadi padamu?"

Kuroko kehabisan kata-kata, Ayolah berfikir! Ah, bukankah kedua orang tuanya sering bersikap seperti ini? Dan Kuroko memutuskan untuk bersikap layaknya Tetsuna saat itu.

Matanya berkedip pelan, wajah dimiringkan. Topeng datar hilang sudah, sengaja menaikkan alis tanda bertanya. "Apa maksud… Sei- _kun_?". Dan Akashi merutuki dirinya karna hampir terbawa suasana dan menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Kuroko Tetsuya dengan wajah _moe_ dihadapannya.

Merasa tak akan mendapatkan jawaban yang bagus. Matanya mencoba beranjak dari Kuroko Tetsuya, walau enggan. Dicarinya keempat pemuda yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan dirinya tak mendapatkan apapun kecuali Yui disampingnya masih dengan wajah terkejut luar biasa.

"Yui—ini tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan."

Iris _gold_ Yui menajam, menghujam Kuroko Tetsuya yang balas menatapnya dengan datar. "Siapa kau?"

"Kuroko Tetsu—na", sempat berakhir menyebutkan nama sendiri. Untungnya belum sempat keceplosan.

"Seijuurou, dia siapa?". Terdengar nada tak suka berlebihan. Dan Akashi bingung, haruskah Ia bersikap biasa saja? Tapi tolonglah, kejadian ini sangat mencengangkan. Bahkan suasana aula belum sepenuhnya pulih seperti semula. Masih sangat banyak tamu yang menghadiahi Kuroko Tetsuna ini dengan pujian.

Akashi tak tahu harus menjawab apa, dan Kuroko semakin tak tahu menjawab apa. Tapi dirinya ini adalah lelaki bertanggung jawab. Dirinya yang memulai, maka dirinya jugalah yang harus mengakhiri. "Aku sahabat Sei- _kun_ sejak SMP, dan kau?"

Skenario terbaik milik Kuroko Tetsuya hari ini tak lain adalah itu. Ia tak kuat menyebutkan diri sebagai kekasih Akashi yang malah nantinya hanya akan memperpanjang masalah.

Akashi terlihat diam tak keberatan. Tapi apapun itu, dia menuntut penjelasan.

"Ya, sahabatku, Yui. Jangan salah paham."

Sebersit kesal terdengar dari suaranya.

" _Selamat datang dan selamat sore untuk tamu undangan sekalian_ "

Suara seorang lelaki terdengar dari dekat mimbar yang tak terlalu tinggi. " _Saya ucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Akashi Seijuurou-_ sama _. Semoga apapun yang kau inginkan tercapai dan selalu menjadi kebanggaan orang tua._ "

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Terdengar sorak lembut dari seluruh penjuru ruangan. Akashi Seijuurou hanya mengangguk.

" _Acara akan segera dimulai dengan pemotongan kue, Akashi Seijuurou-_ sama _dipersilakan menaiki mimbar_ "

Tak lama, kue bertumpuk enam berwarna putih dengan hiasan berwarna emas yang elegan dibawa oleh salah seorang _maid_ ketengah mimbar.

"Yui, maukah kau menemaniku memotong kue?"

Oh. Kuroko berjengit mendengarnya. Entah kenapa rasanya kesal dan menusuk dada. Apakah karna diabaikan? Tunggu, Kuroko Tetsuya tak pernah mengeluh saat diabaikan.

Akashi kembali mengarah Kuroko, "Kuroko, tunggu disini." Ucapnya kemudian.

Kuroko tak membalas. Hanya tetap memandang datar kearah mimbar. Tapi hatinya berkecamuk tak tenang. ' _Siapa dia menyuruhnya menunggu disini? Tak sudi!_ ' Begitulah jika Kuroko boleh berucap.

Akashi menggandeng tangan Yui dan menuntunnya menuju mimbar. Beberapa kolega bersorak senang.

 _Kisedai_ merasa perlu melakukan sesuatu saat ini. Dengan insting yang entah kenapa terhubung satu sama lain, mereka secara refleks mendekat pada Kuroko ditengah ruangan. Sama sekali tak beranjak.

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu." Ucap Midorima sembari menaikkan frame kacamata yang merosot.

"Aku setuju,"

"Aku punya rencana." Kuroko Tetsuya berbalik dan berjalan lambat, sebelum kembali berhenti dan menengok kebelakang. "Biarkan saja dia."

Dan tanpa diberitahupun mereka tahu: Kuroko tengah menenangkan hati yang emosi. Jangan salahkan jika makhluk penghuni _zone beneath the zone_ itu marah sepenuh hati. Siapapun juga akan menaruh belati jika diperlakukan seperti tadi, kan?

—

Kuroko kembali menyendok _vanilla cake_ yang diambilnya. Sekarang Ia tengah duduk dimeja terujung didalam ruangan. Sama sekali tak tertarik dengan acara barusan.

Ngomong-ngomong, sudah lima belas menit dan acara _potong kue milik Akashi-_ kun tak kunjung selesai. Dari peniupan lilin, pemotongan kue yang dilakukannya dengan Yui, lalu memunggu _maid_ memotongnya menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil lagi, lalu suap-suapan, dan apalah itu setelahnya.

Muak juga menunggu. Untung saja _vanilla cake_ enak ini mampu mengusir emosinya sejenak sebelum kembali bertatap dengan _ruby_ tampan itu.

" _Tamu undangan dipersilahkan menikmati hidangan_ "

Terdengar MC yang menyudahi acara tak penting menurut Kuroko, dirinya kembali menyuap _vanilla cake_ yang tinggal setengah. "Sudah kubilang tunggu disana, kan?"

Alis Kuroko bertaut. Dan akhirnya mendongak melihat Akashi mengambil duduk tepat disebrangnya.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku". Punggung disandarkan dan tangan disilang. Aura intimidasinya saat ini sama sekali tak membuat Kuroko seujung kuku pun takut. "Akashi- _kun_ , aku tidak suka kau mendekati Yui- _san_ seperti itu"

Singkat, padat, jelas dan tak bertele-tele. Kuroko Tetsuya memang sedang tidak berencana menahan apapun.

"Kau… menyukainya?"

Kuroko merotasi bola matanya. "Tak bisakah Akashi- _kun_ melihatnya? Dan aku tak menyukainya."

"Benar juga, kalau kau menyukainya setidaknya kau tidak berdandan menjadi perempuan."

"Terserah. Intinya aku tak suka"

Akashi heran. Perubahan sikap Kuroko membuatnya bingung. Tidakkah Kuroko sekarang bertindak layaknya gadis yang cemburu?

"Kuroko, kau… cemburu?" Akashi melanjutkan kalimat dengan ragu. Kuroko terlihat berhenti mengunyah. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Telan dulu makananmu"

Kuroko juga heran. Disini Ia berperan hanya sebagai pesan pengantar. Katakan saja apa maunya dan Ia bisa terbebas dari _dress_ yang membalutnya ini!

Tapi logika nya tak berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Kuroko berdiri dengan kesal, meninggalkan Akashi yang masih terdiam ketika dilewatinya. Dirinya berniat berbicara dengan Yui- _san_. Rasanya berbicara dengan gadis itu terlihat lebih gampang dari pada harus berbicara dengan Akashi- _kun_ sekarang. Jantungnya berdetak tak suka.

Perjalanannya menuju ujung ruangan yang lainnya diinterupsi oleh padamnya lampu dan tangan Akashi yang menarik lengannya. "Kuroko,"

"Lampunya kenapa, Akashi- _kun_?"

Lampu kembali menyala. Namun anehnya, hanya beberapa radius dari dirinya dan Akashi. Tamu yang lainpun terlihat undur diri dari lampu yang membuat lingkaran dengan diameter sekitar sepuluh meter itu. Kuroko melihat panik. Sedangkan Akashi tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

" _Baiklah! Mari kita lanjutkan acara selanjutnya! Mari berdansa!_ "

Tubuh Kuroko menegang sebentar. Apalagi ini?

Akashi segera memutar pelan tubuh Kuroko yang terlihat lebih tegang dari biasanya.

"Kuroko, kau bisa berdansa?"

 **To Be Continued**

 **Akhirnya sudah saya putuskan chapter depan merupakan chapter terakhir! Fyuh~ mengetahui itu rasanya sedikit lega juga, hutang dengan reader-tachi akan berkurang hehe. Terus ikuti ff ini sampai chapter depan ya!** ** _Bye bye_** **!**

 ** _Akari Hanaa_**


	5. Sway Announcement!

**Sway Announcement!**

 **Hallo** ** _readers_** **, ketemu lagi dengan Akari Hanaa. Semoga tidak bosan ya~**

 ** _Etto_** **, ini sebenarnya hanya sebuah pengumuman ya. Berita buruk sebenarnya. Jadi, Sway** ** _chapter_** **5 yang seharusnya** ** _update_** **cepat terpaksa saya undur. Karna file yang saya ketik hilang didalam flashdisk saya sendiri. Dan bukan cuman Sway chap 5 saja yang hilang, tapi TUGAS KULIAH SAYA JUGA BANYAK YANG HILANG/NANGIS/**

 **Anyway, Akari masih mencari cari cara buat ngebalikin file-file yang hilang tersebut. Author sih berdoanya si virus yang laknat itu cuman nyembunyiin filenya doang, buat bacaan ringan mungkin. Tapi, kalau file tsb hilang dengan tidak elitnya. Terpaksa Akari ngetik ulang lagi(dan Akari gak terlalu ingat bagaimana ceritanya, Author usahakan ingat ingat)**

 **Padahal niatnya Akari** ** _publish_** **cerita baru kalau Sway sudah selesai, eh filenya ikutan ngilang juga/pundung/**

 **Jadi, semoga** ** _readers tachi_** **bisa sedikit memaklumi keterlambatan update, ini berlaku untuk semua ff, karna satu folder saya hilang yaa.../MATI/**

 ** _See You Soon!_**

 ** _Sign with heart shape-_**

 ** _Akari Hanaa_**


	6. Chapter 5

.

 **Sway**

Disclaimer:

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

 ** _no profit gained~_**

 **YASH! Ini adalah chapter terakhir dari _Sway_!**

 **Ngomong2-ngomong file dari flashdisk saya sudah kembali semua. Terimakasih untuk** May Angelf- _san , _dan Cherry-chan desu- _san_ **untuk sarannya, lalu untuk** Naruhina Sri Alwas- _san_ dan Akashi Yukina- _san_ **untuk doanya:")**

 **Lalu untuk semua pe- _review_ , pe- _favorite_ , pem- _follow_ , dan _readers-tachi_ yang dengan senang hati mengikuti fanfiction sederhana ini! Terima kasih banyak!**

 **selamat menikmati!**

 ** _Peluk cium dari istri AA'Seijuurou_**

.

.

.

"Akashi- _kun_ , bercanda…kan?". Irisnya membola. Siapa sangka sang pengantar pesan malah terlibat hal yang begitu memalukan?

Demi basket yang dicintainya. Ia tak pernah belajar berdansa.

"Tenang, aku akan mengajarimu."

Kuroko mengerjap pelan. Tangan disilangkan, poni ditiup. "Tidak mau, cari yang lain saja."

"Kau tidak mungkin mencampakkanku ditengah atensi orang-orang seperti ini 'kan?"

Kuroko memandang sekeliling. Tamu memang saat ini tengah terpaku pada dirinya dan Akashi. Seketika Kuroko merasa _misdirection_ nya tak bernilai tinggi.

Ia kembali tercengang ketika Akashi mempertemukan lutut kanan miliknya dengan lantai. Bersimpuh sambil mengangkat tangan kanan. Meminta persetujuan.

Mati dia. Mana bisa menolak kalau sudah seperti ini.

Hati ingin menolak. Kesadaran masih memuncak, tapi gerak tubuhnya hengkang dari koordinasi. Tangan kirinya menerima ajakan Akashi.

"Sei- _kun_ , aku beritahu kau. Aku tidak pernah berdansa seumur hidupku."

Akashi sempat mengerjap. Tak menyangka panggilan imut itu bisa merebut topeng datar seketika.

Tersenyum layaknya Pangeran menemukan sang Putri, Akashi mengalungkan lengan erat pada pinggang Kuroko. Meski tahu, tindakan tiba-tiba Akashi adalah hal yang paling tak dirinya duga.

"Tenang, ini hanya dansa ringan. Kau hanya perlu mengikuti arahanku, Tetsuya."

Sadar atau tidak. Akashi berbisik seduktif. Belum lagi kembalinya panggilan nama kecil miliknya membuat wajahnya merona merah. "Peluk aku, Kuroko"

"Maaf?"

"Tanganmu, Letakkan disamping bahuku."

Kuroko bingung, namun tetap menjalankan titah. Tangan kanannya sudah diangkat dan digenggam erat. Siap menerima musik.

"Mulailah." Akashi memberi persetujuan pada orchestra yang masih siap sedia menunggu perintah.

"Tunggu dulu," _Well_ , siapa yang menyangka Akashi Masaomi menginterupsi?

"Siapa yang terhibur dengan dansa sederhana diacara seperti ini? Kita harus melakukan dansa yang lain." Baik Kuroko maupun Akashi melirik sang Ayah bernama Masaomi. Dan Masaomi hanya mengendikkan bahu tak perduli.

"Bagaimana jika _salsa_ , _anata_?"

"Ide bagus sayang."

Sumpah.

Ibunya tak membantu sama sekali. "Oke, aku ingin **Sway** versi **The Pussycat Dolls** , apakah terdengar bagus sayang? Atau kau mau yang versi **Michael Buble**?" Masaomi kembali melirik sang istri yang tersenyum senang.

"Versi mana saja aku suka, _anata_ "

"Tunggu, _Otou-sama, Okaa-sama_."

"Hn?" Delikan dari keduanya membuat Seijuurou bungkam. Se-absolut apapun dirinya. Ia tak mungkin membantah dihadapan kolega dan rekan kerja Ayahnya. Itu tak sopan, sekaligus tak etis.

Tetsuya membeku ditempat. Berdansa saja tak pernah, apalagi salsa?

"Sei- _kun_ , bisa kau lihat nyawaku melayang?"

Selagi tim orchestra membalik-balik partitur mencari lagu yang tepat, Tetsuya sempat berbisik. Tak ayal, Seijuurou bisa melihat nyawa imajiner milik Tetsuya. "Tenang Kuroko, ada aku."

"Justru ini semua terjadi karna Akashi- _kun_ "

"Sungguh, kau menyalahkanku?"

Tetsuya hanya mendelik cepat. Adakah dari beribu buku yang Ia baca, pernah tersandung satu dua paragraf tentang salsa? Rasa-rasanya tak ada. Ia berani sumpah.

Orchestra mulai memberi ancang-ancang. "Kuroko, dengarkan aku. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah goyangkan pinggulmu. Sisanya aku yang urus."

Sumpah dirinya ingin meneriaki Seijuurou dengan, ' _Bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya?! Aku laki-laki!_ '

Tapi kalimat itu Ia telan bulat-bulat dan hanya menuruti perintah.

Melodi mengalun, dimulai dari sang penyanyi wanita yang seperti mendesah. Kuroko mulai bingung.

" _When Marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway_"

Seijuurou mulai bergerak. Tetsuya ikut bergerak, awalnya hanya kekanan dan kekiri. Dan dalam waktu sepersekian detik, otak Tetsuya kembali merebak. Mencari-cari adakah serpihan salsa tertinggal dalam otaknya. Ia tak ingin menanggung malu. Mau tak mau, ada atau tidak, dirinya harus berbuat sesuatu!

Iris biru lautan melebar seketika. Seijuurou memperhatikan seksama.

Tentu saja ada salsa dalam otaknya! Bagaimana dirinya bisa lupa?!

Bukankah dua bulan ini dirinya terus menerus direcoki salsa karna Ibunya selalu menonton acara tarian salsa yang melibatkan kalangan artis dan penari professional itu dari jam delapan malam hingga jam sepuluh malam?!

Senyum Tetsuya terkembang, Seijuurou lantas ikut tersenyum.

Alunan melodi bertambah keras. Seakan menuntun keduanya untuk melakukan tarian yang lebih hebat dari sebelumnya.

" _Sway me,make me, feel me, hold me, bend me, please me  
You have a way with me!_"

Tanpa bicara, hanya ada dua mata saling menerima telepati tak terduga. Seijuurou memeluk pinggang Tetsuya erat. Dan Tetsuya mengerti, hal selanjutnya adalah melengkungkan tubuh kebelakang hingga poninya sempat tersibak keatas. Tetsuya, masih dalam pelukan Seijuurou dibawanya berputar Sembilan puluh derajat.

Dan mereka berpelukan lagi.

Tangan keduanya bertaut. Seijuurou membawa tangannya melingkari Tetsuya, Tetsuya mengerti dan memutar dirinya sendiri dan membiarkan beban tubuhnya ditahan Seijuurou.

Melodi selanjutnya membuat Tetsuya mundur beberapa langkah, Seijuurou mengikuti maju. Dipenghujung batasan lampu, pinggang ramping kembali diraih. Diputarnya hingga kening bertemu kening. Untuk beberapa saat seperti itu sambil memberikan gerakan ke kanan dan kekiri.

Tetsuya melepaskan diri dari kungkungan. Tangannya disejajarkan dengan dada bidang milik Seijuurou, sembari dirinya memutari Seijuurou, seakan menggodanya.

Niat atau tidak. Tetsuya melingkarkan lengannya dari belakang, sesekali nafasnya menggelitik telinga Seijuurou,

Melodi terakhir pun Tetsuya mengerti harus apa. Namun, pijakannya berkata lain. Akibat _heels_ yang dipakainya. Dirinya oleng dan hampir terjatuh.

Seijuurou menangkapnya, Ia berada disebelah kanannya. Tubuh nya lurus sempurna, lengan Seijuurou erat memeluknya.

Pose ini… seperti yang dilakukan oleh professional.

Tetsuya mengerjap masih belum tersadar.

Melodi berhenti, "Bangun, Tetsuya."

Tangannya diputar hingga tubuhnya ikut terputar secara anggun. Sudah berdiri, namun lengan Seijuurou masih erat memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Mereka berdiri bersisian.

Tamu undangan ricuh dan kagum sekalian. Tak menyangka sang Pangeran dan Putri bisa menjalani tes yang iseng dihamparkan Ayahanda. Saatnya memberi salam.

Tangan Tetsuya memeluk punggung Seijuurou dari belakang. Kaki kiri sengaja lurus kebelakang tak diberi tumpuan, kaki kanan menekuk dan dirinya menunduk memberi salam. Hal yang sama dilakukan Seijuurou, namun jauh terlihat lebih maskulin ketimbang dirinya.

Terkutuklah acara _televisi_ yang selalu tayang, Tetsuya ucapkan terima kasih sekalian.

Melodi yang lebih lembut kini mengalun. Beberapa pasangan termasuk Masaomi- _sama_ dan Shiori- _sama_ masuk kedalam properti lampu. Tetsuya undur diri secara lutut tak mampu lagi bertumpu.

 _Kisedai_ yang entah itu wajah kagum atau heran. Sukses bertepuk tangan menyambut Tetsuya dan Seijuurou yang masih memapah entah kenapa.

" _Kurokochhi_ lain kali dansa denganku! Aku tak tahu kalau Kuroko _chhi_ sehebat itu _ssu_!"

Iris berbeda warna lainnya masih memandang kagum. Tapi peluh yang membanjiri wajah manisnya itu tak bisa disebut maklum.

"Oi, kau kenapa Tetsu?"

"Lututku lemas."

Tetsuya tak mengerti. Jantungnya seharusnya berdetak tak normal sedari tadi. Tapi, kenapa baru sekarang Ia merasa lapar seperti tenaga dikuras habis?

"Kau ini, sepertinya aku harus bilang pada pelatihmu agar menaikkan daya tahanmu."

"Aku tak kuat Sei- _kun_ dekap terus."

"Memang salsa seharusnya seperti apa? Jauh jauhan?"

"Sudahlah, aku tak kuat biacara."

Tetsuya beringsut disofa, dirinya benar benar gemetar. Seijuurou mendekatkan gelas pada mulutnya. Disuapi layaknya orang sakit saja. Tapi Tetsuya tetap menenggak air putihnya. Bisa dirasakan tenaganya kembali pulih. Akashi Masaomi dan dari Shiori mendekati. Sontak Tetsuya berdiri lagi.

"Selamat malam, Masaomi- _san_ , Shiori- _san_ " Tetsuya membungkuk hormat. Baik Masaomi dan Shiori tersenyum suka. " _Ara_ , tak usah sekaku itu pada kami. Siapa namamu, gadis cantik? Bisakah aku berharap kau adalah pacar dari anakku yang jomblo menahun ini? Jujur saja, aku ingin segera punya mantu imut seperti dirimu"

Senyum manis dilayangkan Tetsuya. "Saya Kuroko Tetsuna. Tidak, saya bukan kekasih Sei- _kun_ , saya sahabatnya sejak SMP"

Shiori mengaitkan lengan pada suaminya. " _Ara_ , Seijuurou tak pernah bicara tentang seorang sahabat dari surgawi"

Kuroko terkekeh pelan, "Senang rasanya mendapat pujian dari Shiori- _san_ "

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan Yui, Seijuurou?"

Seijuurou mendelik tak suka. "Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Yui. Kuroko hanyalah sahabatku."

Tetsuya tersenyum pahit.

" _Mou_ , kau memang tak pernah bisa diandalkan masalah perasaan. Tetsuna- _chan_ , ikut denganku yuk. Akan kukenalkan keluarga Akashi padamu"

"E-Eh?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian pasti _Kiseki no Sedai_ 'kan?"

Sadar atau tidak. Kuroko Tetsuya telah diculik hilang oleh sang Ibunda.

"Aku pernah dengar tentang pemain bayangan keenam. Hal itu tidak benar ya?"

Keempat pemuda pemilik surai berwarna beda hanya bisa menggeleng. Antara membenarkan Masaomi atau mencoba mengelak situasi. ' _Orangnya yang barusan hilang dengan istrimu_!' Ingin berteriak namun dihalangi delikan milik Akashi.

—

Acara diresmikan berakhir satu jam kemudian. Ditandai dengan tepuk tangan dan jabatan tangan dari masing masing kolega. Seijuurou mendapati Tetsuya kembali beringsut diantara kursi yang dikelilingi pemuda peraih atensi. Segera saja undur diri maksud hati mendatangi.

Tapi Yui bergerak lebih cepat. "Seijuurou—" Kalimatnya tertahan ambigu. Seijuurou hanya mampu diam dan menunggu. "A-Aku menyukaimu."

Demi pentas yang baru saja Ia jalani karna keinginan sang tetua Akashi, Seijuurou bersumpah ingin menendang Yui keluar dari jarak pandang radius beberapa mili. "Aisaka- _san_ "

Yui mengerjap tak percaya. "Aku tak menyukaimu, maaf", sambungnya.

Dirinya merasa akan ada distorsi dari sang Ayahanda karna membuat anak satu satunya rekan kerja dekatnya menangis tersedu keluar aula. Pun juga tak perduli dengan yang terjadi selanjutnya. Ia hanya berjalan tegap menuju kelima pemuda—yang satunya bertransformasi menjadi cantik jelita.

"Aku harap kalian punya alasan bagus untuk yang terjadi hari ini."

Entah darimana dan sejak kapan _ruby_ kembar itu untuk sekilas kembali _hetero_. Member _Kiseki_ mungkin hanya bisa menunggu eksekusi. Kalau sang _baby blue_ tak kunjung menyelamati.

—

Dua ayunan taman berdecit menahan beban yang lebih berat. Dua pemuda di dua ayunan tak saling menatap. Hanya melihat langit yang semakin gelap. Perjanjian dengan _Kiseki_ batal. Kuroko Tetsuya merasa bertanggung jawab. Pun _Kiseki_ tetap berikeras. Takut jika malaikat biru milik mereka dibawa ke neraka paling bawah dan tak terselamatkan.

Tapi, lagipula siapa sih yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Ini Kuroko Tetsuya. Satu satunya yang dapat menentang dan masih hidup baik keluar jalan.

"Akashi- _kun_ , maaf ya. Saat itu aku dan yang lainnya hanya ingin memberi tahu."

Kedua tangan milik sang surai merah hilang dibalik saku celana. Kakinya lurus kemudian bertumpu di salah satunya. Sikap maskulin yang sulit dihilangkan. Kuroko beringsut akibat tak kuat menahan godaan.

"Tak apa, aku tak menyangka kalian sebaik itu."

Kuroko mengerjap pelan. Kali ini sukses membawa iris langitnya dipenuhi oleh siluet sang Pangeran tak berkuda.

"Tapi, kami bertiga memang sudah tahu. Dan Aku menjadi tumbal nyata demi membongkar semua rahasianya."

 _Yappari_.

Kuroko harusnya tahu sifat Akashi. Yang satu itu mana mungkin terlewat. "Jadi Akashi- _kun_ sudah tahu yang sebenarnya? Aku merasa tertohok didada"

Akashi hanya tertawa pelan. Hari yang semakin senja membuat anak-anak yang tersisa menjadi lebih sedikit karna dijemput orang tua.

"Tak ada usaha yang sia-sia, Kuroko. Dengan begitu, aku jadi tahu kalau kalian semua sayang padaku."

Kuroko menghela nafas pelan. "Sepertinya aku harus bicara pada kedua orang tua Akashi- _kun_."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tentang aku yang sebagai Kuroko Tetsuna. Rasanya aku tak bisa tenang sampai mengatakannya."

Akashi terdiam sebentar sebelum tergelak tertawa. Kuroko yang berdiri hanya memandang aneh sang surai _crimson_ yang tak biasanya bersuara ' _hahaha_ '.

"Kenapa, Akashi- _kun_?"

"Kuroko, astaga tunggu sebentar perutku sakit."

Dan Kuroko kembali terdiam.

"Mereka sebenarnya tahu siapa dirimu. Hanya saja, karna dirimu benar-benar cantik dan lucu. Rasanya bagi mereka tak ada salahnya jika berpura-pura tak tahu."

Kuroko Tetsuya sukses menganga. Sungguh tak menyangka jika dirinya hanya menjadi bahan tertawaan iseng milik keluarga konglomerat.

Kalau jatuh, rasanya Tetsuya jatuh dari langit ketujuh. Sakit sekali, _bung_.

 **Fin**

 **OH EM GEH**

 **Okay, saya tahu ini nanggung. Tapi memang disinilah ceritanya berakhir. FUFUFU SEMOGA SUKA YHA~~**

 **Saya juga ngerti kalau dibagian dansa nya rada maksa dan kurang greget. Tapi apa daya, saya sama aja sama Kuroko, gapernah salsa dan cuman nontonin orang dansa doang/pundung/ oleh karna itu saya minta maaf sebesar besarnya kalau bagian dansa nya jadi jelek:")**

 **Dan saya berterima kasih sebanyak banyak pada pem _followers_ , pem _favorites_ , pem _reviewers_ , dan pem _readers_ /apasih/ yang telah mengikuti fanfiksion aneh ini tanpa henti sampai akhirnya dipenghujung chapter ini.**

 **FYUH~saya lega! Akhirnya satu fanfik selesai dengan nista. Yosh! Selamat bertemu lagi di fanfik-fanfik lainnya!**

 ** _Akari Hanaa_**


End file.
